Shanoa
How Shanoa joined the Tourney In Judgement, Shanoa is pulled inside the Time Rift while searching for Albus, and returns to keep searching for him after defeating the Time Reaper in the game's Story Mode. Shanoa's primary concern in the Time Rift is finding a way out of it, however she does take the opportunity to test her abilities to determine if she has the power to face Dracula. She gained a measure of confidence in herself through combat with other champions who have defeated Dracula in the past (Grant, Maria, and Simon respectively). After preventing Dracula's rule one again using Dominus, Shanoa prepares to retire but is soon challenged by Robin to a battle in the second Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her hands down. After the announcer calls her name Rests her hand on her waist with her Secare sword summoned as the camera zooms saying "My duty is clear." Special Moves Pneuma (Neutral) Shanoa releases gale of wind downwards, streaking across the floor for a certain distance. Dextro Custos (Side) Shanoa sends the right head of Cerberus out to attack her opponent. If b is pressed after, she follows with the Sienstro Custos, sending Cerberus's left head out. Ignis (Up) Shanoa jumps into the air and sprays fire on her opponent. Union Rapisto (Down) Shanoa summons two stone hands to smash into each other. Dominus Odium (Hyper Smash) Shanoa summons a pillar of light, which then showers the entire screen with damaging energy. Glyph of Gales (Final Smash) Shanoa sends her weapons flying to her opponent saying "Here I go!" If they hit, Shanoa summons her sword Secare saying "It's time to die!" Then she slashes her opponent three times with Secare and Hasta, then summons orbs of light and dark saying "Light and darkness!" then sends them to bombard her opponent eleven times. Shanoa them forms a symbol on her back and says "Bring to me, rays!" Then the rays blow the opponent away. Victory Animations #Shanoa swings Secare then turns her back saying "I cannot lose. Combat is my sole reason for living." #*Shanoa swings Secare then turns her back saying "You really believe you have the strength to defeat Dracula?" (Simon Belmont, Trevor Belmont or Ike victories only) #*Shanoa swings Secare then turns her back saying "Thank you. It's been... illuminating. (Mario, Kenshiro, Arslan, Gai or Kyo victories only) #Shanoa summons her lance Hasta and slams it down, then dissolves it saying "That is the power of our glyphs, the mighty art of Ecclesia."" #*Shanoa summons her lance Hasta and slams it down, then dissolves it saying "Fade back into darkness. That is your fate." (Kawajiri, Diavolo, Cooler, Turles, General Scales or Petrine victories only) #Shanoa shoows two arrows from her bow Arcus and says "Could it be I already have the strength to defeat Dracula?" #*Shanoa shoows two arrows from her bow Arcus and says "My duty is complete. The light of peace will scatter the shadows." (Coutn Dracula (Castlevania) victories only) On-Screen Appearance Shanoa appears on a teleportation symbol then says "Behold my gift -- the secret art of Ecclesia." Special Quotes *A man of the lost clan of hunters... I would see your fabled strength." (When fighting Simon Belmont, Trevor Belmont or Ike) *I sense great power within you. I will use it to measure my own. (When fighting Mario, Kenshiro, Arslan, Gai or Kyo) *I am the morning sun, come to vanquish this horrible night. (When fighting Kawajiri, Diavolo, Cooler, Turles, General Scales or Petrine) *The time has finally come... This is the very reason I exist. (When fighting Count Dracula (Castlevania) Trivia *Shanoa's rival is the Avatar of Fire Emblem: Awakening, Robin. *Shanoa shares her English voice actress with Crimson Viper, Reiko Nagase, Nastasia, Kamikirimusi, 5-Volt, Plum, Sugino of the Sugino and Haru pair, Q-Bee, Shiftry, Shion "Sinon" Asada, Carl Clover, Rukia Kuchiki and Captain Phasma. *Shanoa shares her Japanese voice actress with Kunimitsu, Allison Whittington, Mei Ling, Amy III, Ember Flicker Flame and Kasumi. *Shanoa shares her French voice actress with Decapre, Nakoruru, Talim, Pyrrha, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Angel, Hildegard "Hilde" von Krone, Miharu Hirano and King. *Shanoa shares her German voice actress with Lucy. *Shanoa shares her Arabic voice actress with Zhang Chunhua, Opal, DoorMouse, Ruby Biggle, Wheelie Scooter, Sylia Stingray, Natsuki Kuga Ni, Reiko Nagase, Nanocarp, Lunatone, Lanturn, Ms. Masamune Date, Rukia Kuchiki, Nami and Elphelt Valentine. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters